


Danganronpa: Land of the Gays

by MadNox_Madness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Sex, I should be in bed rn, Keep Hajime out of the kitchen, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, M/M, Oh and Ishimaru is top don't @ me, Okay have fun boys, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, he will blow shit up, im really bad at this, no seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadNox_Madness/pseuds/MadNox_Madness
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and one shots that relate to the Danganronpa universe.(Spoiler Alert, they're all gay)There is smut in this book, so beware.But read on, you filthy sinners-





	1. TeruHina Smut ;; Forgetting Lunch

"TERUUU!"

I roll my eyes, looking up at the taller boy as he whines. 

"What are you shouting about? You're pretty loud, you know.~" I say, as he huffs. I look at his bag to see he'd forgotten his lunch. Yet again. I make one for him every morning, but he forgets it, more often than not. 

"You forgot your lunch again? My god, Hajime, that's the third time this week!" The brunette-ish-blonde-ish boy looks down at me frowning. 

"I didn't mean it! I was in a rush this morning..." Hajime replies, defeated. I sigh and shake my head. This is gonna be a long day. But maybe I should put his lunch in his bag for him from now on. Just so he's got something to eat. 

"Alright, I was planning on heading to the kitchen with Hiyoko anyways. I'll make you something then." I say. He huffs, but nods anyways. 

First classes pass like cold molasses, and when lunch break finally hits, I restrain myself from darting from the room to wait for Hajime and Hiyoko. 

"Y'all are so slow!" I state, as they finally collect themselves. Hiyoko rolls her eyes, and Hajime sticks his tongue out at me. I practically drag them from the classroom and to the kitchen. 

In my element, I begin to bustle around, placing pots on stoves and grabbing things from cupboards. Hiyoko attempts to keep up, and she's not doing too bad. Soon I have pasta on the boil, and a cheese sauce on the stove simmering. 

As I go to stir the pot of sauce, I see Hiyoko leaning back and beginning to stir it. 

"Did you add anything to that, Hiyo?"

"What? No, just making sure it doesn't burn on."

I give her a look, before dismissing it and returning to my task of chopping green onions. Within a small while, the meal is finished, and I put it in a Tupperware container and hand it to Hajime, who had said that Peko needes help with Ibuki and one of her outbursts, and that he'd eat it while he was there. 

Just as lunch ends, Hajime returns to us, and hands me the empty Tupperware tub. 

"That was really good, Ter. Not sure what you made it with, because I wasn't paying attention to the cooking itself, but it tasted good." I smile at him. He's always so cute when he compliments people. He's all awkward and doesn't know what to say. 

As we're walking back to class, Hiyoko taps my shoulder. I look over to see a bottle being shoved in my face. 

"I added this to the sauce. Thank me later." I stare at her questioningly, before reading the lable. 

"Sexy Sexy Soup".

The empty bottle smashes to the floor, with Hiyoko sprinting down the hallway with me on her tail, leaving Hajime in the dust, confused as ever. 

\----------------------------------------------

"You sure you want to come to my cottage?" I ask, hoping the worry isn't audible in my voice. 

"Of course! I went home to mine yesterday and I got lonely. It's nicer with you around." Hajime replies. I shudder at his sweetness, as he's completely unaware of what's running through his system right now. 

We arrive at my place, and I lock the door behind us. That's when I hear the aphrodisiacs talking.

"Why you locking the door, Teruteru? Got something in mind?~" Fuck. I shouldn't be turned on by this. He's been drugged. By my best friend. 

"What do you mean? I always lock the door, babe." I look to my hazy boyfriend, who's in the process of eye fucking me. He bites his bottom lip, giving an airy chuckle.

"Come here, hun. I've got a feeling that you've drugged me." I stop. He really believes it was me? But he watched me chase Hiyoko down the hallway!

"That was Hiyoko. She put aphrodisiacs in the sauce when I turned away..." I hesitantly move closer to Hajime, who looks ready to pounce on me in seconds. As soon as I'm close enough, he grabs me by my hips and pulls me to him. 

"Well, it seems she's made a good decision, but a rather useless one. I was planning on fucking you into oblivion anyways.~" I shudder at that, finally pressing myself against him. 

Before I know it, we're making out, his hands sprawled across my lower back and ass, and my hands in his hair. I'm unable to stop myself at this point. It's gotten too far, and I didn't intervene. 

I crawl onto the bed and on top of him, straddling his waist. My hips begin moving without my consent, and I begin moaning as response to the friction. Hajime grabs my thighs to steady me as I hold his knees for support. 

Grinding and thrusting against each other for some time, I'm flipped onto my back, my apron being lifted swiftly. Hajime fiddles with the button on my jeans for a moment, before electing to simply grab the seam and tear it open. I yelp, as he reaches beneath my waistband and pulls out my cock, which twitches in the cold. 

Without warning, Hajime pulls his own cock out and thrusts into me. I'm used to it by now, so I elect to simply rock back and forth until I'm fully adjusted. 

When I give him the heads up, he begins to mercilessly slam into me, as I shriek in ecstasy. I dig my nails into his shoulders, moaning wildly. 

Without warning, I flip him onto his back and begin to ride him, bouncing as fast as my body would allow. I pant and whimper, and Hajime grunts and groans. My high hits me like a bus. I didn't expect it, so all I managed to force out "C-cummi-ngh!~" before ejaculating across his stomach. After a few more guided bounces, he comes too, half his body coiling up off the bed. 

I sigh as I return down from my high, my breathing evening out and my heart slowing. That's when a particularly powerful thrust took me by surprise. 

"You thought we were done? Time for round two."

This is gonna be a long night.


	2. Ka1-B0 ;; Kitchens are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K1-B0, who has been newly given tasting and digestion technology, wants a grilled cheese. That would be simple enough; If his boisterous astronaut boyfriend could actually cook.

"Kaito, could you help me with something?"

I turn to my boyfriend, who's a bit hesitant from the look of it. I reach out and ruffle his hair. 

"Sure, Kiib. What's up?" He analyses me quickly before continuing. 

"Can you cook?" That's a funny question. Of course I can cook! Well, sort of. I can make Kraft Dinner if I try. 

"Depending on what you want, yes." I reply. He smiles brightly. He's been recently fitted with technology that will allow him to taste and digest food, after a rather unpleasant session with Miu, who I'm quite tired of borderline molesting my boyfriend.

K1-B0 thinks for a moment. He looks like he's come to a revelation.

"Could you make me a grilled cheese sandwich? I heard those are pretty good." I pause a second. I haven't exactly made one before. But, if I ask Teruteru, he'll make it over-the-top and that's pretty unnecessary. 

"Sure, K1-B0, let's go. " I say, and I'm eagerly dragged to the kitchen. I sigh to myself. He's so giddy about this. Let's just hope I don't fuck it up.

\------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so butter the bread on both sides, put cheese in the middle, fry until golden brown. I continue to repeat that in my head as I get a handle on my task. K1-B0 watches on as I take this task head on.

"You don't have to if it's too hard, Kaito, I'll just ask Teruteru to do it-" I cut him off with a firm "No." I'm gonna do this, whether I make it out in one piece or not. The white haired male just shakes his head wryly, watching on with an endearing smirk. 

I think, at this point, I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing. I made one with a decent amount of decency, it only being burnt slightly. I start on the second one, thinking I'm making good progress when the burner shoots up in flames. 

K1-B0 screams, as I stumble backwards, somehow with my hair still intact. I rush to the sink to throw some water on it while K1-B0 tries to turn the burner off. I manage to chuck a bowl of water at the flames, killing them. 

The two of us stand in the kitchen, hyperventilating as we calm down from the ordeal. I hear an odd rumbling sound, before K1-B0 bursts into laughter, myself following shortly after.

We laugh for nothing short of ten minutes, the robotic male's voice box going static and shrieky towards the end. We both finally calm down from our laughing fit, and K1-B0 places a hand on my shoulder. 

"Kaito Momota, lovely boyfriend of mine, I am not letting you cook ever again!"

"That might be a good call, Kiib."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter I'm on a roll-
> 
> I'm gonna try and post often, which will be easier once I get into a house.
> 
> Anyways enjoy Robot and Astronaut Boyfriends.
> 
> Also, apologies if there's a lot of cooking fics, it's really fun to write people either cooking or failing to cook.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter Boys!
> 
> This took like 10 years so oof-
> 
> But yeah, starting with my OTP of all time, TeruHina. I love my gay boys so much you don't even know-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry that the first chapter is smut, but like, I didn't know what else to write so smut had to work.


End file.
